The conventional hand tool such as the screw driver disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M358699 discloses a body which has an installation end and a connection end to which a handle is pivotably connected. The body has a room for accommodating a box therein. When the hand tool is not in use, the handle is received in the room and the handle can be pivoted outward when in use.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M274211 discloses a handle composed of a front section and a rear section. The front section has a screw bit connected to a front end thereof and the rear section has a positioning device. The positioning device has a positioning pin slidably connected to the rear section and the positioning pin is biased toward the front section by a spring. The positioning pin is engaged with one of positioning recesses in the front section to set the relative position between the front and rear sections. The rear section has a push member on one side thereof and the push member has the first end pivotably connected to the positioning pin and the second end of the push member is formed as a push portion so that the user pushes the push member to move the positioning pin by one hand. By engaging or disengaging the positioning pin with the positioning recesses, the angle between the front and rear sections can be set and adjusted.
However, the two known hand tools can only adjust the angle between the front and rear sections, the front section cannot be separated from the rear section. Therefore, when different lengths of the handle are needed, the two known hand tools cannot provide the specific function.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that can be connected with the handle with different lengths.